


Leaving the Watch

by anna_marine



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_marine/pseuds/anna_marine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a transmission regarding vital intel the Republic needs leads Captain Rex and ARC Troopers Echo and Fives to the old Rishi Moon outpost, to say they were apprehensive would be an understatement. After all, it's not everyday that a Mandalorian would betray Death Watch and live to tell about it.<br/>(I am absolutely AWFUL at summaries, so please, bear with me friends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will eventually be Rexsoka, most likely towards the end.

The transmission had lead Rex and his recon team to the former Rishi moon outpost. ARC Troopers Echo and Fives had personally stepped up to accompany the Captain, although he was hesitant to bring them along. Too many memories were left behind on that moon. All that was left of the base was a scorched landing deck, and on it was a small transport. Rex ran a scan over the vessel, discovering there was only a single heat signature aboard. Echo landed their own ship at a safe distance before arming themselves.

"Set your blasters to stun," the Captain ordered, "Whoever contacted the general has vital intel on the Seppies."

Fives and Echo tailed close behind Rex, the former keeping the crosshairs of his blaster on the vessel's gapping bay door. Being back on this rock had Fives’ nerves on end, and he was beginning to wish Echo hadn’t persuaded him into going with the Captain… It had felt like they had been waiting an eternity before a female figure emerged unarmed from the little vessel, but wore all too familiar armor…

_Death Watch!_

“On the ground, _now_!” Rex raised one of his DC-17s, keeping the Watchman in his sights.

The woman raised her hands and slowly bent to her knees, head held high, “The information is aboard my ship. As promised.”

Keeping the Watchmen in his crosshairs, the Captain clasped binders onto her wrists and yanked her to her feet, “Echo, see what this Seppie here has for us.”

“And me, sir?” Fives inquired. He was getting restless.

Rex smirked under his helmet, “ _You_ get to keep an eye on our friend here. I’ll contact the general and tell him we have the intel.”

He preceded toward the recon ship. The ARC Trooper stifled a groan before shoving the woman in the direction of their ship, “Walk.”

_Of all the things Rex could’ve assigned me, it had to be keeping an eye on this scum?_

Fives kept the tip of his blaster against the Watchman’s back, just to ensure that she wouldn’t try to escape. Just because she wasn’t armed didn’t mean she couldn’t try. He also used the opportunity to gauge the woman. She was nearly a Clone’s height, only short by a few inches, but it could only be from the helmet and armor. Her stride was confident for someone who had essentially been taken prisoner. And that, for some unknown reason, pissed off the ARC Trooper. He could just imagine the woman smirking under that helmet of hers. Fives then gave her a rather rough shove, causing her to stumble. She whipped around and stood toe to toe with the Clone.

“ _Ne shab’rud’ni…_ ” she growled, holding her ground.

“Remember who the prisoner is, _aruetii_ ,” the ARC Trooper leaned in, pressing his blaster to her abdomen, “Now _walk_.”

The Watchman scowled and stomped her way up and into the ship. Under his helmet Fives smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve. He led the prisoner to the cockpit where the Captain had finished his conversation with the general. He had removed his helmet.

“So,” Rex stood, hands clasped behind his back, “why don’t you give us a reason not to leave you to the eels?”

The woman squirmed a bit at the mention of those beasts, “Not _all_ of the intel was in my ship’s mem drive.” Fives jabbed her in the back with his blaster, “Tell us now or-!”

“Trooper, that’s enough!” the Captain barked, “Interrogate the prisoner until Echo arrives with the information.”

“Yes, sir,” Fives jerked the woman along through a corridor before coming upon the rather cramped interrogation room. The only object between the Trooper and Watchman, should anything happen, would be a narrow table. Begrudgingly, Fives removed the woman’s braces. She rolled and rubbed her wrists before sitting in the seat opposite the door. The ARC Trooper sealed the entrance behind them and remained standing, trying to appear intimidating.

“If you even _think_ about lying-.”

“I know how this goes,” the woman went to remove her helmet, “I did this sort of thing and I could be _very_ persuasive.” She place the helmet to the side and put her hands on the table, fingers laced and leaned forward.

Fives would be lying to himself he said that she wasn’t beautiful. Like many Mandalorians her hair was that almost white blonde- cut short on the sides but slicked back and longer on the top in an under-cut fashion that stood out against her beige skin. Her features were sharp and slim, but they had slight roundness to them. Then there were her eyes- lilac and betraying to her youth. Biologically, she could only be a year or two older than the Trooper.

"Are you done observing?" the young woman was becoming impatient, "Get on with it already!"

It became a bit steamy, and Fives was thankful for the helmet hiding his embarrassment. She was the enemy, no matter what he thought of her physically. He took a calming breath before continuing.

"Alright... Why don't we start with something simple, then?" the trooper placed his hands on the table and leaned forward, "Who are you?"

The woman sat up some, holding her head up in that confident manner that irritated the Clone, "Sareish Relvo," She said it with an air of confidence, "Daughter of Arlo Relvo and Iliya Deken."

An uneasy silence filled the small space. Quite honestly the ARC Trooper had no clue as to how to conduct an interrogation any further than acquiring a name from someone. It had never been a part of his training. The Watchman, not waiting for the trooper to continue sighed and leaned back.

"Look, I have no reason to lie so I'll get right to the point: My ship contains information on Separatist outposts and Droid factories. I even threw in some of those tucked away hyperspace lanes you Republic boys are always looking for."

"And what is it that _you_ know?" Five jut his chin at her.

"That is for your general, and whoever they so choose, to know," Sareish leaned back into the seat, crossing her legs and slinging an arm over the back rest.

"Do I need you remind you who you're talking to?" Fives growled, leaning in closer. His composure was slowly wearing, and it wouldn’t be long before he began to throw some punches.

The young woman cocked her head to the side and smirked, “Getting frustrated, are we?”

Had it not been for the Captain, Fives would’ve had the Watchman on the floor, bruised, bloodied and unconscious. Echo followed with a datapad and placed it on the table, sliding it towards the prisoner. She sighed before snatching it and glossed over the information on the tiny screen.

“That’s all of it,” Sareish confirmed, placing the ‘pad down in front of her, “Happy, soldier?”

“Very. Trooper,” Rex turned and faced Fives, “Did she talk?”

_Kriff…_

“The prisoner’s name is Sareish Relvo, but she refused to disclose the intel that was not aboard her ship,” the Clone admitted.

“Like I told the trooper, your general and those he chooses are the only ones who need to know,” Sareish glanced up at the Captain, completely stoic.

“If that’s how it’s going to be…” Rex strode over and was at the woman’s side, pulling her arms behind her back, clasped binders onto her wrists and heaved her to her feet, “Echo, Fives, prep the ship for hyperspace. I’ll be taking our _guest_ here to the brig.”

Fives was the first to leave the cramped space, relieved to finally have rid himself of that woman. Quickly, he made his way to the cockpit and removed his helmet. It had gotten uncomfortably warm, and the trooper was certain that his neck and most of his face were flushed and sweaty. Never in all his time being in the GAR had he been this embarassed, not even during those disastorous training exercises on Kamino. Or, more recently, when he and Echo had been caught by the Captain sharing a bunk.

“Fives,” Echo placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, startling him. He hadn’t even heard the door open. “Are you feeling alright? You look red.”

“I-I’m fine!” the Clone quickly busied himself with the coordinates to the Resolute.

_Damn her…_

Echo sighed, removed his helmet and placed it on the dash in front of him, “It seems to me that the prisoner has gotten you hot and bothered.”

Fives nearly punched a hole through the control panel, “Kriff Echo… You would be too if you were the one who had the deal with her!” He could feel the heat completely consume his face, and the last thing Fives wanted was for Rex to see him a sputtering fool. He wouldn’t hear the end of it otherwise…

The ARC Trooper groaned, slouched down into the co-pilot’s seat and began rubbing his face with gloved hands in an attempt to calm himself. Echo stifled a chuckle before prepping the shuttle for departure. Silence fell over them. Outside the grumblings of eels and other underground creatures hummed in the clear night. It reminded Fives of the weeks they spent here as rookies, passing their time with whatever they could think of while not on duty, like arm wrestling, cards, and using the holonet whenever they’re commanding officer wasn’t there to catch them. But those days were now gone.

“Do you ever think about them?” Fives had regained enough of himself and straightened in his seat.

“Everyday…” Echo sighed. His shoulders slouched.

“Come here…” Fives pulled him into a hug. Echo’s grip was tight as he tried to control himself.

Not a day went by where Fives himself didn’t think of his fallen brothers.

Droidbait. Cutup. Hevy.

They had grown up together on their stormy home world, and now they were gone. As a soldier, death had loomed over them the day their squad set foot off of Kamino, and the ARC Troopers knew that. But there are some loses that will stick with you for the rest of your life. The two brothers embraced each other until the footsteps of their Captain emanated from the corridor. They gave each other a sad smile and pat on the shoulder before launching the ship into orbit and into hyperspace.

“She’s clever, I’ll give her that,” Rex mumbled as he entered the cockpit. It would seem that the Watchman could get under the Captain’s skin as well.

Fives chuckled and leaned back in his seat, clasping his hands behind his head. Echo shot his fellow Trooper a warning glare before addressing Rex.

“Sir, how do we know that she’s telling the truth?” he turned the seat around to face his friend, “For all we know she could be bluffing.”

“And if she is we can send her right back to Death Watch,” Fives huffed, “Good riddance I’d say!”

“What to do with the prisoner is the general’s decision, Fives” Rex stood between the pilot and co-pilot seats, “Echo, what is our ETA?”

“We should arrive within four standard hours,” the Trooper reported, “In the meantime, I suggest we catch up on some rest.”

The trio agreed and left the cockpit- Rex to his personal quarters, and the ARC Troopers to their small, shared room. Shucking their armor was pointless, so the Clones laid down as they were, plastoid and all. Fives hoisted himself onto the top bunk while Echo to the bottom. However, sleep and rest was the last thing on Fives’ mind. For nearly an hour he tossed and turned, now wishing he had removed the restricting plates. He grunted and hung himself over the side of the bed, finding Echo lying on his back with his hand under his head and just as awake as he was.

“Mind sharing?”

Echo noticed his brother gazing down at him and shook his head with a smile. Wasting no time, Fives slid in beside him and- through the restrictions of the plastoid- Echo wrapped a protective arm him. Fives’ breathing had slowed until he finally let his eyes droop, followed shortly by Echo.

 _To hell if Rex catches us…_  was their final thought before being drawn into an uncomfortable but peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumors, as Ahsoka had discovered, could be horribly exaggerated when passed among the Clones. The _Resolute_ had been buzzing since the departure of the recon squad, and no one had shut up about it for the past eight standard hours. But according to a deck officer who was present at the time of the transmission, no one outside of the bridge was to know about the small op; not even the Padawan herself. At the mention of that, she couldn't help but feel left out if not somewhat angry.

_When is Sky Guy going to start trusting me more!_

Ahsoka paced around the hanger bay for some time, listening to the usual gossip before finding a crate and leaning on it. The squad sent out was due back at any time and she wanted to be the first one to welcome them back, especially Rex. He seemed to be the only one that didn’t treat her like the child everyone saw her as. The young Togruta smiled and began to play with end of one of her short lekku, closing her eyes and thinking about the Captain.

_It had been the end to a rather exhausting day and the only thing on Ahsoka’s mind was her bed. The men, on the other hand, seemed as if they could keep on going for days- meaning something had them excited. Hardcase and Jesse passed the Padawan, speaking happily in Mando’a. She would’ve asked them what they were discussing but all they would say is_ it’s a Clone thing _or something along those lines. Ahsoka sighed and continued on her way, walking by more of her men before bumping into the Captain._

_“Sorry, sir,” Rex apologized. He had his helmet under his arm and a rather joyful look on his face._

_“It’s alright, Rexter,” she yawned, “Hey, what’s got you and the boys all excited?”_

_The Captain blushed and ran a hand over his nearly shaved head, “It’s a bit… childish really...”_

_Ahsoka gave him her best pleading look, but Rex knew better than to give in to it. She had gotten far too many things out of him that way._

_“Tell you what kid, if you can best me in a round of cards I’ll tell you.”_

_“Deal!” she nearly jumped in excitement, forgetting how fatigued she had been, “And try not to be too hurt when I beat you.”_

_“Likewise to you, commander,” Rex gave the Togruta that smile of his that always got her heart fluttering._

Ahsoka _did_ win, and to her surprise the Clones had quite the sweet tooth.

“What are you thinking about, Snips?”

The Padawan jolted from her daydreaming and felt a blush creep its way into her montrals and lek. She hadn’t even felt the presence of her Master, let alone hear his footsteps.

“I-I’m just worried about them…” the young Togruta crossed her arms, focusing her attention on the floor. It was half of the truth anyway.

“The recon team?” Master Skywalker chuckled, “Those men are some of the best. No need to be concerned, little one.”

He patted her on the shoulder as a deck officer approached them.

“General, Captain Rex and his men have just arrived out of hyperspace.”

“Excellent!” the Jedi motioned for his Padawan to follow, to which she joyfully complied.

A large mob of curious Clones- pilots and foot soldiers alike- had amassed around the recon ship’s landing pad. Most of the chatter was speculation on who sent the mysterious transmission in the first place, or how it could’ve been a set-up by the Separatists to cripple the GAR. At this point, Ahsoka did her best to take whatever the men said with a grain of sand. However, an hour ago she had overheard Anakin speaking with the Captain and how they had a prisoner aboard with them, but that was all she caught before the transmission was cut. The mass of soldiers quieted at the approach of their General and Commander. Rex was the first to exit followed by Echo, but Fives was nowhere to be seen.

“Welcome back, gentlemen,” the General greeted, “And what of our guest?”

Hushed whispers began at the mention of the prisoner but were silenced when the Captain removed his helmet.

He placed it under his arm and stood at attention, “Fives is fetching her now, sir.” Rex stole a glance at his Commander and gave her a small but warm smile, which Ahsoka eagerly returned.

Someone aboard the ship suddenly swore loudly in Mando'a, turning everyone's attention to the open bay door. A Mandalorian woman clad in signature Death Watch armor was more or less shoved out by Fives to stand before Master Skywalker. Hair that was once slicked back was now mussed, some strands falling in the young woman’s face.

“So,” Anakin came to stand before the prisoner, “You’re our _trustful_ informant.”

The Watchman straightened, “And you must be General Skywalker,” she glanced the young man up and down, “I thought you’d be older.”

Ahsoka stifled a giggle. It was usually herself at the receiving end of those comments.

“Watch it,” Fives tightened her restraints, drawing out a grunt from the woman.

“Don’t ruff her up too much,” the Jedi gave the slightest of smirks, “Have my Padawan escort the prisoner to interrogation.”

The ARC Trooper gave the Watchman a shove in Ahsoka’s direction, “Keep an eye on this one.”

“Oh I will,” she eyed the young woman briefly before taking her by the wrists of her binders.

The mass of men parted to make a pathway for the Commander and prisoner, whispering as they walked by.

“Alright all of you, cut the chatter and get back to work!” Rex barked, successfully dispersing the crowd.

_Thanks Rexter!_

Ahsoka glanced back to see the Captain speaking to her master and ARC Troopers Echo and Fives. She sighed, wishing that Anakin had given the duty of escorting the prisoner to anyone but herself. The Togruta turned around to find the Mandalorian looking down at her over her shoulder.

“What?” Ahsoka snipped. “I didn’t say anything,” the woman had the slightest of smiles upon her face.

The Padawan rolled her eyes and gave the woman a light shove to get her walking. The corridors were buzzing with the same anticipation as the hangar, and almost at once all eyes were on the two females. Some of the men whispered when they passed, others just stared- loathing and apprehensive. While the young girl held the same distaste as the Clones did for the prisoner and organization she had come from, she couldn’t help but he curious. Why would she have left Death Watch in the first place? And what did she think was in it for herself if she had succeeded? Not to mention the Watchman was the first woman Ahsoka has had any contact with for quite some time. Minus Ventress, of course. Several corridors and turns latter, the Commander and the prisoner came upon the interrogation room.

“Can I trust you not to kill me?” the young Togruta went to remove the woman’s restraints.

The prisoner chuckled, “Do you even have to ask, _ad’ika_?”

She was going to ask Rex what that meant later.

After removing the binders, Ahsoka accessed the room and followed the young woman in. A circular table was at the center of the dimly lit space, and a single chair sat opposite the entrance.

“So,” the Padawan’s curiosity had finally gotten the better of her, “Who are you?”

The Watchman had walked forward and leaned against the table, facing the young girl. “Sareish,” she looked Ahsoka in the eye, “Sareish Relvo.”

Silence fell over the room and Sareish pushed off the table, taking a seat in the lone chair. She looked at the young girl before her with curious lilac eyes and it felt as if they were going to burn holes right through Ahsoka. The Mandalorian opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it when the door slid open. Anakin had arrived, followed by the Captain, ARC Troopers Fives and Echo, and Admiral Yularen.

“My men say you have information that’s of interest to me,” Master Skywalker strode forward, closing the gap between himself and the edge of the table, “Care to enlighten us?”

Ahsoka withheld a sigh of relief.

_At least he trusts me enough to be here…_

Sareish turned her attention to the young man, “I need a datapad first.” She leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs and throwing an arm over the back rest.

Anakin motioned Echo forward, “Give it to her.”

The ARC Trooper slid the device to Sareish who quickly snatched it up. The soft tapping of her nails and fingers filled the tense silence for what Ahsoka could’ve sworn was hours. The young woman didn’t glance away from her work once until it was completed.

“Now,” Sareish made eye contact will all who were in the room, “What happens to me?”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Master Skywalker raised an eyebrow, unamused. “How do I know you won’t just sell me back to Death Watch after I give this to you?” she waved the ‘pad at the Jedi.

Anakin gave her a skin-piercing glare, “I don’t believe you’re in any position to-.”

“I don’t give a flying _kriff_ what kind of position I’m in,” Sareish hissed and stood abruptly, sending her chair clattering to the floor and leaned forward on the table, “and I have a proposal that could benefit the both of us.”

Ahsoka had nearly drawn her lightsaber, and the Clones- she realized- had the Mandalorian in the crosshairs of their blasters.

Master Skywalker signaled for the men to lower their weapons, “I’m listening.” The Togruta could sense the patience of her master wearing thin.

Sareish stood erect and placed the datapad at the center of the table, “In exchange for any and all intel I’ve disclosed, you allow me to join the ranks of the 501st Legion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations  
> ad'ika- kid, darling, sweetie
> 
> Not as long as the first one, but I promise you guys will see more of Sareish in the next chapter! A huge thank you to any all who actually enjoy reading my stories and fan fiction!  
> -anna


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just put this off for too long... But chapter 3 is done! :D I'm working on chapter 4 and hopefully I'll have up sooner than this one.
> 
> -anna

Close to two standard weeks had gone by since General Skywalker, after much protest from his peers, had allowed the former Death Watch warrior Sareish Relvo to join the ranks of the Legion. She had been assigned a small living space on the condition that she be under round-time surveillance and trooper escort whenever she wished to exit her room. For the most part, Echo had been told that the Mandalorian seldom spoke unless spoken to. Or provoked. The ARC Trooper, despite taking the longest way possible, arrived to the woman’s room sooner than he had planned and sighed.

_This is the last time I’m covering for you Fives, I swear…_

With his helmet under his arm, Echo opened the door to find Sareish in her black body glove, hanging from the unused bunk and using it for crunches. She had been at it for a while, and perspiration was visible on her skin. The Clone cleared his throat to get her attention.

She stopped and fixed her attention on him. “You’re early,” the young woman said as she hopped down and slicked her hair back.

“Have a problem with that?” Echo raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t particularly like going into a room full of men that would rather see me dead is all,” Sareish proceeded to dress herself in the lower portion of her armor.

“That’s… Understandable,” the Trooper sympathized.

“Well,” the woman stretched and proceed towards the door, “It’s inevitable. Shall we?”

Echo followed her out and the door slid closed behind them. The duo began their way to the mess hall, and the Trooper couldn’t help but observe the Mando in front of him. She was rather muscular, but still had the signature curves of any young woman her age and wasn’t as petite as some of the women Echo had seen images of while Fives was surfing the HoloNet.

“So… Why did you leave Death Watch?” the Clone wanted to fill the awkward silence beginning to surround them, “Not for fun, surely.”

Sareish glanced at him from the corner of her eye and didn’t reply.

_Okay…_

He had obviously come upon a touchy subject for her as she herself made no effort to strike up a conversation, let alone even look at the Trooper. This was going to be quite a day…

Sareish took the long way to the mess hall, and even then she arrived sooner than she would’ve liked.

Echo had taken notice. The Clone understood her caution, as the mess had been particularly rowdy for the past two weeks. The young woman halted before the door, mumbling a small prayer in Mando’a before sliding the hall door open. Slowly, the chatter died down and heads turned to look at the Mando as she fetched a meal; if a single ration bar and cup of caf could be considered that. Sareish kept her eyes forward and located an unused table in the corner of the mess that was away from most of the men. She could still feel the eyes on her back when she sat down.

“What are you lookin’ at?” the Watchman glared and made eye contact with several Clones before the usual noise resumed.

Echo himself grabbed a cup of black caf, loaded it with sugar, and a took his seat across from Sareish. She was nibbling at the bar when she glanced up at him.

“If you really want to know why I left the watch, you’re going to have to get me hammered first,” the Mando gave the Clone a mischievous smirk.

Echo chuckled, happy that he hadn’t completely irritated her, “Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe,” Sareish finished off her ration bar and took her time on the caf, continuing to make small talk with the Trooper.

She was rather pleasant to speak with, despite what Fives had said of her to him. The young woman remained tense, though, and Echo couldn’t blame her. On the Resolute, she was a prisoner.

They had been so distracted by their conversation, however, that the ARC Trooper had failed to notice the trio of Clones approaching them.

“She doesn’t look that tough!” Hardcase declared, slamming his hand on the table and leaning forward on it.

Echo’s attention jerked to look at the Clone and saw Jesse and Kix close behind him. When they saw that they were too late, the brothers groaned. Sareish kept her attention on the cup of caf in her hand, ignoring the Trooper’s bold claim. Echo had to admit, the woman could keep herself more collected than some of his brothers.

However, Hardcase didn’t stop there.

“What’s wrong, _aruetii_?” he smacked the cup from the woman’s hand, shattering it on the steel grating, “You scared?”

In a blur, the Mandalorian had slammed the Trooper face down on the table, an arm pinned to the table and the other twisted behind his back.

“ _Copani mirshure’ cye_?” Sareish hissed in Hardcase’s ear. She tightened her hold as he continued to struggle.

Every pair of eyes was drawn to the scene, prompting Echo draw one of his deecees before the situation escalated.

He planted the cool metal on the Mando’s temple, “Let him up. Now.”

Immediately, she complied and stood- the blaster stilled pressed to her. The young woman kept her gaze on the ARC Trooper, completely stoic.

Hardcase rolled his shoulders and scowled, muttering a slew of Mando’a curses before stomping away. A bruise had begun to bloom around his eye from where it had connected with the table.

“What seems to be the problem?”

Echo could feel his very being leave his body for a moment. He quickly stashed his blaster and stood at attention.

It was the Commander.

“Your men can’t seem to control their testosterone,” Sareish deadpanned, earning her some glares from the troops.

The ARC Trooper found himself silently agreeing with her.

Ahsoka crossed her arms, “Well, if that’s the problem then I can take her off your hands.”

“But sir, General Skywalker-!”

“Has given me the responsibility of escorting her.”

Echo’s posture slumped as he watched his Commander lead the young woman of the mess hall. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, the usual chatter of the men resumed, although not quite as loudly as before.

* * *

 

The moment the door had slid closed Ahsoka was pressed against the wall. Sareish loomed over her, picking apart the young girl with lilac eyes before smirking. “

What?” the Togruta snipped.

“You needed a woman to talk to, didn’t you?”

“No…!” Ahsoka replied a bit too hastily, making the Mandalorian raise an eyebrow, “Maybe…”

Sareish grinned and shoved off the wall, beckoning for the Padawan to walk with her. Ahsoka hesitantly made her way to the Watchman’s side and shortly they began their morning stroll. The Togruta soon found herself in a regular conversation with the Mandalorian, nearly forgetting that she was sharing gossip with someone who was technically a prisoner. Ahsoka had to admit to herself that it was nice to have another woman to speak with. She couldn’t exactly gossip about the men to Anakin. The Togruta was mindful of what she told Sareish, who was mostly quiet save for the occasional giggle or snippy comment. However, as the morning wore on, Ahsoka took notice of the steadily increasing number of troops filling the corridors.

She didn’t even want to begin to think what Anakin would do if he was her with the Mando. She could hear him know…

_“How many times have I told you?”_

_“You disobeyed a direct order!”_

“Why don’t we make ourselves scarce, _ad'ika_?” Sareish smiled down at the young girl, “I’d rather not see that General of yours skin you alive.”

Ahsoka laughed nervously and agreed, “Have any ideas?”

“Follow me,” the Mando grinned and began to lead the Padawan towards what could only be the training room. Upon entering, it was completely empty.

“I’ve been wanting to come here and spar,” Sareish rolled her shoulders and began to stretch, “But it’s always been so…”

“Suffocating?” Ahsoka finished.

Sareish laughed, “Couldn’t have said it better myself!”

The young girl giggled and took a seat on a nearby bench. She had to admit, she enjoyed the Watchman’s company. Being able to act like an actual girl instead of a Commander for a change was nice. Sareish had begun throwing punches at a punching bag, emitting a sharp pow with each strike. Ahsoka carefully watched the Mandalorian’s form. Her knees were bent, keeping her close to ground and giving her an advantage as if she were facing a much larger adversary. The woman’s arms were unforgiving darts and striking their target with every blow, and Ahsoka could see the muscles rippling with effort underneath Sareish’s body glove.

The young girl was suddenly conscious of how scrawny she was in comparison to the much more muscular woman before her. Perhaps in a few years the Padawan would grow and fill out her bony frame…

“Care to join me?”

The question broke Ahsoka’s train of thought.

“I’m curious to see what the Jedi have taught someone your age,” Sareish’s skin shone with perspiration.

The Togruta hesitated. She knew immediately that someone would get the wrong idea should they be found.

“C’mon, _ad'ika_ ,” the Mandalorian gave a coy smile, “What’s the worst that could possibly happen?”

“Um, my master would kill you and then maim me,” Ahsoka crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, trying to show disinterest towards the woman’s offer.

Sareish sighed, “Suit yourself Togruta. I would have won anyway.”

The young girl jerked her attention to the Watchman who had the smuggest smirk on her face. It nearly rivaled Anakin’s.

“That’s a pretty bold claim,” Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and made her way to the sparing mat, “Why don’t we put that to the test?”

Sareish grinned and took her stance, “Then come at me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations  
> Copani mirshure’ cye?- Are you looking for a slap in the face?  
> Ad'ika- kid,sweetie, darling  
> Aruetii- (in this case) Non- Mandalorian

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> Ne shab'rud'ni- "Don't mess with me,"  
> aruetii- outsider or traitor; non-Mandalorian


End file.
